The Sweetest Greetings
by xandraxu
Summary: Sakura mendapati sebuah rayuan melalui saluran komunikasi antara Pilot dan Controll Tower di hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai Air Traffic Controller di Bandara Internasional Haneda. Lalu bagaimanakah ia harus menanggapinya agar tak dikira sombong oleh para penerbang? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 00 - Prequel

Warning : OOC, Typotrap, No Bash, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur maka itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka, DLDR!

A/N : sebelum membaca isi cerita, hendaknya membaca beberapa definisi dari istilah – istilah berikut, karena ini akan muncul di dalam cerita dan mungkin membingungkan bagi orang awam yang tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia penerbangan.

 _Air Traffic Controller_ (ATC): Seseorang yang tugasnya mengatur seluruh kegiatan lalu lintas udara, agar pesawat tidak bertabrakan saat mengudara maupun saat take off/landing.

 _Controll Tower_ : Menara pengawasan tempat dimana para ATC bekerja.

 _Runway_ : Landasan pacu pesawat untuk landing dan take off.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sweetest Greetings is the origin story from xandraxu**

I don't take any profit from this project, it's just my hobby.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, sebagai _Air Traffic Controller_.'

Seulas kurva terbentuk di paras manis gadis yang baru saja lulus dengan umur kelewat muda saat melihat namanya terpampang di layar _LED_ besar beserta nama peserta lain yang berhasil lolos uji kesamaptaan dan pantukhir. Penantian lama yang berbuah manis. Setelah tiga tahun menempuh pendidikan keselamatan penerbangan akhirnya ia lulus dengan peringkat yang tinggi beserta gelar _cumlaude_. Peringkat yang tinggi ini tentu memudahkannya saat penempatan kerja. Peringkat sepuluh besar akan mengisi kekosongan di bandar udara Internasional Haneda dan Narita. Dalam hal ini, Sakura meraih peringkat tiga dan akan ditempatkan di bandara Haneda.

"Haruno Sasori, lihat! Sedikit lagi aku akan setara denganmu!" Sakura berkata dengan nada sarkasme sebelum meninggalkan layar pengumuman. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kini tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan melampaui saudaranya, mungkin atau setidaknya seperti itu. Ya, tinggal selangkah lagi lalu... brakk!

"Aduh!" Sakura jatuh tertunduk. Ia tak berani menatap objek yang ditabraknya kalau – kalau orang itu geram dan hendak mengumpatnya. Satu, dua, lima detik sang objek pun tak kunjung memberikan responnya, juga tak terdengar suara derap langkah pergi. Lalu perlahan ia mendongak sebelum mendapati sang objek tersenyum padanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, maaf Tuan. T-terima Kasih..." ia menyambut tangan yang membantunya berdiri lalu mengusap pakaiannya yang terlihat kotor. Sorot mata Sakura menyusuri setiap inchi tubuh orang itu. Seragam angkatan putih navy yang dikenakannya membuatnya sangat gagah serta sebuah topi khas penerbang, sangat kontras dengan kulit abnormalnya (albino). Dan terakhir menurut Sakura lelaki itu sangat... 'tampan'. Dugaan kuat bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah seorang pilot. Mata Sakura membulat ketika mereka tepat bertatapan. Seolah tatapan lelaki itu memakunya untuk tidak berpaling.

Lelaki itu mendekatkan dirinya, refleks Sakura menyeret kakinya mundur. Namun lelaki itu semakin mendekat saja hingga ia tersudut dengan tembok. Semakin dekat, semakin intens ketika lelaki itu berbisik sangat pelan namun sensual. "Lain kali, gunakan matamu saat berjalan." sekujur tubuh Sakura membeku, seolah darahnya berhenti berdesir. Wajahnya memanas ketika seluruh muara darahnya menuju ujung kedua pipi putihnya. "Ku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada penerbang lain. Mereka sangat terburu dan mungkin kau akan dihujat." kemudian lelaki itu telah lebih cepat berlalu sebelum Sakura menyadarinya. Sakura berbalik melihat punggungnya yang semakin jauh hingga hilang ditelan jarak.

'Shimura. Sai...' nama penerbang tadi itu. Sakura sempat melirik _name tag_ miliknya sebelum penerbang itu pergi untuk seratus enam puluh jam waktu mengudara. "Orang – orang yang sibuk." Sakura kembali pada jalannya, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

.::.

* * *

Gadis berambut pink itu menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Melihat penampilannya mengenakan seragam _press_ seperti saat dirinya masih menjadi taruna di sekolah tinggi membuatnya bangga. Hanya saja seragam ini adalah seragam kerja barunya. Rambut pink sebahunya ia sanggul sederhana serta polesan make up tipis menjadi pemanis penampilannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia menempati posisi sebagai _Air Traffic Controller_. Sakura pun menyudahi acara bercerminnya dan segera menuju ruang kendali di atas tower bandara. Saat memasuki ruangan, beberapa orang menyambutnya dan mempersilakannya ke kursi kerjanya.

"Kau ATC yang baru saja direkrut bukan? Ku harap kita dapat bekerja sama." seorang wanita pirang menepuk pundaknya lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Ahh, ya. Mohon bantuannya _Miss..._ "

"Nara. Atau panggil Temari saja."

"Baiklah." Sakura mengenakan _wireless headphone_ -nya dan segera bekerja. Bandar Udara Internasional Haneda adalah bandara tersibuk kelima di dunia. Setiap jamnya terhitung ada 90 – 100 keberangkatan dan pendaratan. Baru saja beberapa menit setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Temari, Sakura mendengar kontak dari sebuah pesawat yang akan _take off._

"Aku menyerahkan yang satu ini sebagai tugas perdanamu, Sakura." Temari terlihat sibuk berkomunikasi bergantian dengan beberapa pilot lain. Sebagian meminta konfirmasi untuk _take off_ , sebagian menanyakan kondisi _runway_ yang hendak digunakan _landing._

"Afirmatif."

"ATC, Here is ANA (All Nippon Airways)*) NH836 (nomor penerbangan pesawat) lead by _pilot_ Sai Shimura and _co-pilot_ Sasori Haruno, good morning." Sakura mematung sejenak ketika mendengar nama pilot yang akan _take off_ ini. Ia melayangkan pikirannya pada lelaki yang ditabraknya tempo hari. 'Shimura. Sai...' batinnya.

"Good morning NH836, this is Haneda control tower on 8.33 kHz, please remain in D5 47F (kode posisi pesawat)." Sakura menahan suaranya agar tidak tergagap.

"D5 47F, NH836 copies that."

"NH836, please get on D _runway_ from D5 47F"

"D _runway_ from D5 47F, copy that."

"NH836, position 47F, D _runway_ is ready, permitted to take off, Good morning and have a nice flight."

"Position 47F, D runway is ready, permitted to take off, copies that. Thank you **honey,** _ **Itsudemo anata wo omotteimasu**_ **(aku akan selalu memikirkanmu), Sakura Haruno.** " apa yang dia katakan? Sakura mendadak tuli. Dunianya serasa memiliki sebuah alat _time controller_ dan seseorang telah mengaturnya untuk memberhentikan waktu. Satu lagi yang membuatnya nyaris terkesiap, darimana lelaki itu mengetahui namanya? Mendadak beribu pertanyaan membelit otak Sakura.

"Sakura! Fokuslah! Satu pesawat menunggu konfirmasi _landing_." kali ini Sakura benar – benar nyaris terkesiap atas kehadiran Inspektur Tsunade yang secara mendadak. Teriakannya tepat di telinga Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Lagipula dirinya ini bodoh jika sampai fokusnya terpecah karena memikirkan suatu hal lain. Bisa – bisa beberapa pesawat bisa mengalami kecelakaan di luar sana dan Sakura akan dituntut atas melayangkan nyawa ratusan orang.

* * *

.::.

* * *

Disinilah mereka, di langit dengan ketinggian 38.000 kaki diatas permukaan laut. Langit jernih kebiruan dihiasi awan sirus lembut yang perlahan berarak. Terkadang sedikit getaran akan terasa ketika pesawat menembus awan itu. Seperti inilah _view_ yang mereka lihat sehari – hari selama total waktu seratus enam puluh jam mengudara ke berbagai belahan dunia.

"Hey bodoh, yang kau lakukan tadi terdengar seperti menggoda adik perempuanku." Sasori menyikut lengan Sai ketika mereka telah berada pada rute yang lurus.

"Aku tidak tahan untuk menggodanya." Sai terkekeh.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu namanya? Aku bahkan tak pernah menceritakannya."

"Aku... menanyakan nama dan jadwalnya pada petugas bandara pagi tadi."

"Sempat – sempatnya kau menanyakan itu, pantas saja tadi kau terlambat saat pengecekan mesin. Hey jika kau tertarik padanya, langkahi saudara kembarnya dulu. Aku akan menunggumu di seberang meja billiard setelah penerbangan ini." Sasori tersenyum sarkasme. Sepertinya pertarungan mereka akan dimulai di atas meja billiard. Tentu saja, mereka juga manusia yang butuh hiburan setelah jenuh melakukan penerbangan.

.

.

.

-FIN-

*) : sebut merek -"

Author's Note : Yeahhhh! UN selesai. FF kilat setelah UN ini kurasa fail dan aneh banget. Ini aslinya drabble, tapi karena jumlah kata mencapai 1k+ jdinya entah ficlet/vignette/oneshoot. Aslinya mau ku buat castnya SasuSaku Cuma menurutku Sasuke kurang cocok untuk karakter ini, lebih pantas Sai, karena pribadi Sai sendiri tidak se-kaku Sasuke. Disini Sasori belagak banget buat ngejaga saudara kembarnya, Sakura haha :v padahal kedoknya buat ngelarang Sakura ngeduluin si kembarannya ini, mungkin kalo aku mempunyai mood baik aku bakal bikin sequel. Well, untuk FF Oh My Manager! Belum sempat ku update karena kondisi kesehatanku sendiri tidak mendukung dan ide yang datang tidak mengalir alias _stuck_. Goddamn, gue benci kalo udah kayak gini. Gue seperti mengalami sebuah sindrom 'plot bunny' dimana suatu ide cerita harus cepat – cepat ditulis agar tidak lupa. Ok, untuk FF ini, mind to review and request a sequel? ^^


	2. Chapter 01

Warning : Modern AU, OOC, Typotrap, No Bash, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur maka itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka, DLDR! Cover pict isn't mine.

.

.

.

"Jika kau memimpikan sesuatu, aku akan berada disampingmu dan mengulurkan tanganku ke tempat jauh yang sama. Mungkin suatu saat nanti diriku akan mencapai di langit hening yang telah kau percayai" -Sai

.

.

" _Stay here and hold my hand_." -Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sweetest Greetings is the origin story by xandraxu**

I don't take any profit from this project, it's just my hobby

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Haneda International Airport, Tokyo

22.30 pm

Hujan. Sakura Haruno, 23 tahun. Fresh Graduate yang baru saja mendapatkan posisinya sebagai Air Traffic Controller, kini tengah menatap jenuh skyline kota Tokyo diluar kaca tower. Sedari tadi terjebak hujan, ia hanya bisa memandang pesawat yang berlalu lalang, landing, dan take off dari atas. Lalu, ia menghela napas panjang.

"Onee-sama, aku langsung pulang saja." Sakura mengambil tasnya, melewati kursi Temari.

"Oh, _dear_. Lihat, diluar masih hujan. Kau bisa terserang flu nanti, lagipula Sasori sedang di Oslo. Siapa yang akan mengurusmu?" Temari mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura ketika dirinya tengah melihat radar.

"Aku bisa mati kebosanan disini, sebentar lagi drama korea tengah malam akan dimulai, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan semenitpun."

" _Well_ , _well_ , jika kau memaksa. Ambil payung hitam milikku dan jangan sampai kebasahan."

" _Arigatou onee-sama_..." Sakura mengerling manis lalu meninggalkan _cerealbar_ di meja Temari. "Makan. Kau belum makan sejak matahari terbenam." Temari hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sakura menuruni tangga tower lalu berjalan menuju lobby bandara. Aroma khas air hujan langsung menyeruak masuk melalui rongga hidungnya. Hanya terdengar onomatope 'tuk.. tuk..' hasil benturan antara high heels dan aspal bandara di setiap langkahnya. Lalu bunyi tersebut terdistraksi oleh sumber bunyi lain. Sakura diam menghentikan langkahnya, bunyi tersebut pun tak terdengar, lalu ia jalan lagi dan terdengar lagi. Ia mengulangi hal yang sama dua kali sebelum dirinya mempercepat langkahnya. Bunyi itu seiring dengan kecepatan langkahnya, seperti ada entitas lain yang tengah membuntutinya. Dirinya hendak bersiap melayangkan tasnya di udara sebelum dirinya lari secepat mungkin. Tak peduli tas itu mengenai entitas tersebut atau tidak. Segera saja ia melayangkan tas mahal itu yang pada akhirnya bisa ditangkap oleh seseorang. Sakura lari, tak peduli tas mahalnya hilang, yang terpenting ia selamat dan tidak berakhir dengan dirinya yang dinodai oleh orang asing. Namun naas, tangannya juga tertangkap oleh orang itu.

"Siapa kau?!" orang itu tak terlihat karena minimnya penerangan. Tak ada jawaban selain gema suara Sakura beserta bunyi rintikan hujan. " _iieeee..._ " Sakura bersiap melayangkan kakinya dengan harapan tendangannya dapat mengenai bagian vital orang asing itu. Ia segera berlari, ketika tendangannya berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya. Ia berteriak, berharap Tuhan menurunkan orang yang akan menolongnya. Ia mempercepat larinya ketika sadar bahwa orang itu dekat di belakangnya. Jantungnya berpacu seiring dengan tempo napasnya. Oksigen di paru – parunya mulai menipis. Namun, ia menepisnya. Sakura terus berlari setidaknya sampai ke area yang aman. Ia tidak ingin berakhir tragis di usianya yang masih muda.

Tepat di persimpangan, ia menoleh ke belakang. Orang itu sepertinya tak terlihat. Sedikit perasaan lega terbesit. Namun ketika ia kembali menghadap ke depan, tiba – tiba saja orang itu telah menahan tangannya dan memojokkanya ke tembok yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tidakkk! _Don't touch my fucking ass, you're a bastard_!" Ia tengah berusaha mematahkan kuncian orang itu.

"Sssttt! _Can't you be quite_ ,oh _my sweetie damned_ _girl_?! Ini aku, Sai." Seketika ekspresi mata hijau yang panik itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kemarahan. Alis Sakura menukik membentuk sudut lancip. "Dan, aku susah – susah kesini hanya untuk memenuhi perintah kakakmu yang merepotkan. Sekarang, ayo pulang. Aku lelah." Tanpa basa – basi, Sai menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Namun langkahnya terhenti, wanita yang digandengnya itu tak melangkah sedikit pun.

"Oh, Siapa kau ini? Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu dengan baik. Yang ku tahu, kau itu pria aneh yang pernah menabrakku dan mengatakan hal – hal aneh melalui saluran komunikasi penerbangan. Memangnya aku akan serta merta percaya denganmu? Ah tidak sepertinya, aku tidak ingin berakhir buruk diatas ranjangmu. Dan satu lagi." Sakura melepaskan tangan Sai dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku. Terima Kasih Tuan!" Sakura tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Sai tersenyum tipis kemudian ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan melalui ponselnya. Ia memandang punggung Sakura dari kejauhan. Tak lama kemudian ia menerima sebuah balasan. " _Nice One_!"

Sakura yang tengah kesal kemudian mendapat telpon dari saluran komunikasi internasional. "Siapa lagi ini?!" desahnya. " _Moshi-moshi.._ "

"Yaya... kau dimana Sakura? Bukankah ini mendekati waktu tengah malam? Pulanglah, jangan merepotkanku! Aku sudah memerintahkan Sai untuk menjemputmu bukan? Jangan membuatku khawatir!" perintah si pemilik suara dari seberang sana. Kakaknya, Sasori tengah berada di Oslo. Sehingga ia tak bisa menjemput Sakura.

"Tapi _oniichan_... Dia itu orang yang aneh. Lagipula aku tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan jangan mudah percaya dengan orang asing?"

"Yaya... Simpan perkataan bodohmu untuk nanti. Sai itu orang yang kupercaya. Aku mempercayakanmu padanya. Cepat pulang, jangan menyusahkan!"

" _Haiiha..ii_!" Belum saja Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasori sudah memutus sambungan telpon lebih cepat.

"Sudah? Bagaimana nona? Jadi kuantarkan?" Suara menyebalkan Sai membuatnya menoleh. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Cepatlah, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu kosong sepertimu, berhentilah membuang – buang waktu!" Sai melewatinya dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Hei! Mengapa kau yang jadinya menyuruhku!" Sai tak merespon, membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati yang tak lama kemudian menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan mengikuti Sai dari belakang.

Kemudian dahi Sakura berkerut. Sepertinya tidak asing. Hei tunggu! Mengapa Sai membawa mobil kakaknya? Ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya – tanya pada Sai. "Apa yang salah? Oh iya, kau yang akan menyetir." Apa?! Tatapan Sakura kini lebih _shock_. Apa – apaan ini, sudah menggunakan mobil Sasori, pria itu menyuruhkan untuk menyetir pula. Ahh, betapa kolotnya pria tampan nan menyebalkan ini. Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyetir."

"Kau pikir aku bisa menyetir? Aku tidak ingin menanggung resiko jika mobil kakakmu ini kutabrakan ke tepi trotoar atau ke tiang listrik mungkin."

"Huh? Kau ini lelaki tetapi tidak bisa menyetir? Dasar tidak berguna!"

"Apanya yang tidak berguna? Aku hanya menjalankan perintah kakakmu, memastikan bahwa kau pulang dengan selamat, memastikan juga bahwa kau pulang ke rumah yang tepat bukan berkeliaran menuju club malam."

"Ahh yaya, baiklah baiklah! Aku lelah, aku sedang malas berdebat!"

" _Allright._ " Sai melemparkan kunci mobil padanya.

Deru mobil pun terdengar. Sakura mulai menginjak pedal gas perlahan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya diam, bahkan Sai pun tertidur. Ia melirik pria menyebalkan itu. Payah sekali lelaki itu tidak bisa menyetir, padahal untuk menerbangkan pesawat saja dia bisa, gumamnya. Jalanan di kota Tokyo tak terlalu ramai, sehingga perjalanan mereka pun tak lama.

Sampai pada depan halaman rumah keluarga Haruno. Sakura hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasori. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal terpisah dengan mereka. Sakura dengan Sasori di Tokyo, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka tinggal di Melbourne, Australia.

Sakura telah memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Sai belum bangun. Lalu ia memukul lengan Sai menggunakan _totte bag_ -nya. "Bangun! Pulanglah!" Sai mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, mengumpulkan nyawa. Di depannya Sakura telah menutup pintu mobil, tak lama kemudia ia membuntuti Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tunggu tunggu! Mau apa kau masuk ke dalam rumah?!" cegah Sakura cepat – cepat.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Helikopterku berada diatas _rooftop_. Aku ingin pulang, lalu mengapa kau mencegahku? Apa aku harus menungguimu hingga tertidur?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu helikopter?" Sakura cepat – cepat berjalan ke depan rumah. Ternyata benar saja. Ada helikopter terparkir di _rooftop_ rumahnya. Mata Sakura memicing. "Ahh, merepotkan! Cepat pulang!" Sakura mendorong Sai untuk segera naik ke _rooftop_.

"Cepat pulang! Jangan kembali!" katanya diambang pintu _rooftop_.

"Hei! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Aku telah memastikanmu aman sampai di rumah. Bukannya malah mengusirku. Kau juga harus meminta maaf karena telah menabrakku saat aku sedang buru – buru dan saat kau menendang bagian vitalku."

"Ahh, terserah apa katamu. Cepatlah pulang, aku tidak ingin memancing keributan tetangga!" Sakura menutup pintu _rooftop_ dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Sai masih berdiri di _rooftop_ dan berjalan mendekati helikopternya. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis. " _I got you, sweetie_..." gumamnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi ke Kyoto menggunakan helikopter pribadinya.

* * *

.::.

* * *

Seberkas sinar memasuki kisi – kisi jendela kamar Sakura yang masih tertutup gordyn merah sutera. Sakura merenggangkan otot – ototnya sembari menguap. Ia melirik ke arah jam beker di meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Masih pukul delapan pagi. Kebetulan saja hari ini hari liburnya, jadi ia bisa memejamkan matanya kembali sepuasnya hingga ia lelah tertidur. Sakura berguling kesamping lalu bergelung ke dalam selimut sebelum tak lama kemudian suara berisik mengganggu telinganya. Tunggu, suara berisik apa? Ini berisik sekali. Sakura kembali terbangun, kemudian pusat atensinya mencari ke arah objek yang membuat suara berisik itu. Matanya melebar ketika melihat helikopter melintas diatas rumahnya dan sepertinya terparkir diatas _rooftop_ rumahnya. Ia menghela napas kasar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kembali!" keluhnya kasar sembari keluar kamar untuk mengusir pria itu lagi.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" Sakura terkesiap dan jantungnya hampir saja copot ketika entitas pria itu sudah berada di balkon kamarnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah ketika Sai menatap dirinya yang hanya mengenakan dress piyama lengan panjang diatas lutut.

" _Go away_! _You're a pervert man_!" Sakura melemparinya dengan bantal sebelum Sai lebih dulu kabur dari balkon kamarnya.

Lalu disinilah mereka, di ruang tengah di lantai dua rumah keluarga Haruno. Dua cangkir e _arl grey tea_ hangat tersaji diatas meja di depan Sakura yang tengah bersidekap menyandar pada sofa beludru putih. "Adakah kepentingan sehingga kau datang kemari?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan tetapi tak sedikit pun melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Beberapa barangku tertinggal dan baru saja Sasori bilang tadi pagi, aku harus mengantarmu ke kelas ballet dan kelas _make up_."

"Kau bahkan lebih protektif dari kakakku!" Sakura kesal, ia kemudian menyambar cangkir _earl grey tea_ -nya. Meminumnya perlahan kemudian berdiri. "Aku berangkat sekarang! Cepatlah pakai _tuxedo_ -mu." Sakura meraih kunci mobil yang tergantung di dekat perapian. "Dan satu lagi, hari ini kau yang menyetir. Aku masih mengantuk, aku butuh tenaga yang cukup untuk berlatih nanti." Sakura melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah Sai dan kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga lebih dulu.

* * *

.::.

* * *

Deru mesin mobil menyala. Sai melirik ke arah samping. Sakura tengah tertidur. Terdengar dengkuran halus, sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Baiklah, ia akan mencoba menyetir sebisanya. Kemudian tiba pada jalan yang menanjak, tepat sekali. Kemacetan terjadi di jalan yang menanjak. Sai mulai panik. Ia sebenarnya belum bisa men-sinkronkan antara pedal kopling dengan pedal gas. Mobil berhenti ketika mobil lainnya di depan berhenti dan tak lama kemudian berjalan kembali walaupun pelan. Dan pada akhirnya, yang dikhawatirkan pun terjadi. Sai melepas pedal kopling saat ia belum menginjak pedal gas secara penuh. Mobil yang dikendarainnya pun mati dan akhirnya perlahan mundur. Air mukanya semakin panik. Kemudian secara tiba – tiba ia menginjak pedal rem, namun sial, bemper mobil belakang sudah terlanjur mengenai mobil di belakangnya. Saat itu juga Sakura terbangun diikuti bunyi klakson mobil di belakangnya.

"Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan! Astaga! Tarik tuas _hand-_ remnya! Biar aku saja yang menyetir!" Sakura buru – buru keluar untuk bertukar tempat. Belum saja ia masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, ia sudah dihadang oleh nenek – nenek yang diduga sebagai pengemudi mobil di belakangnya.

"Hei! Anak muda, bisakah kau menyetir dengan benar?! Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan pada mobilku. Nona muda! Kau harus ganti rugi atas kerusakan ini!" nenek – nenek itu mulai naik pitam dan sudah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan Sakura.

"Ahh, maafkan aku _obaa-sama.._ baiklah, nanti aku akan mentransfer uangnya, aku harus pergi dulu. Kami sangat terburu – buru."

"Tidak bisa! Aku ingin sekarang! Kau tak tahu betapa mahalnya _sparepart_ ini?!" nenek – nenek itu tak mau membiarkan Sakura pergi sebelum uang ganti rugi berada di tangannya.

"Ahh, _gomenasai_ _obaa-san_... Ini semua kesalahanku, Saya akan segera mengirim uang ganti rugi, ini kartu nama Saya." Sai datang melerai pedebatan mereka. Ia tersenyum kepada nenek – nenek itu dan sepertinya ia mulai terpana.

"Yaya.. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu." kata nenek – nenek itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, sekarang izinkan kami pergi. Kami sedang terburu – buru." nenek – nenek itu hanya mengangguk ketika Sai berkata sembari beranjak menuju kursi penumpang. Sakura segera menempati kursi kemudi, kemudian menginjak pedal gas secara penuh dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura kesal. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya diam saja. Sai juga mengerti, ia menjadi tidak enak hati pada Sakura. Ketika dua jam telah berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat kelas latihan ballet. Sakura turun dari mobilnya dan disusul oleh Sai. Ia berjalan ke belakang mobil. Mobilnya sedikit lecet.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat. Ahh tidak! Ini salahku, aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menyetir. Padahal kau sudah bilang kalau kau tidak bisa menyetir." Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke bengkel setelah kelas. Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana – mana dan jangan menyusahkan." Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus, aku akan kembali dalam waktu tiga jam."

* * *

.::.

* * *

Langit kota Oslo terlihat menarik di mata pria berambut merah itu. Sasori tengah memandang skyline kota Oslo yang gemerlapan dari gedung lantai 70. Tiba – tiba saja ponsel pribadinya berdering. 'Sai?'

" _Moshi-moshi..._ Ada apa Sai? Apa Sakura merepotkan lagi?"

"Haha, tidak. Aku ingin bertanya. Aku sudah bisa mendapatkan adikmu bukan? Karena aku telah mengalahkanmu di depan meja billiard." Sai terkekeh ringan diujung balkon di salah satu kafe kota.

"Ahahah, selera humormu rendahan sekali. Aku tidak yakin kau mau dengan gadis merepotkan dan ceroboh seperti Sakura. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana tipemu Sai. Bukankah tipemu seperti Hyuuga Hinata yang tenang dan tidak banyak bertingkah atau sejak kapan kau mengganti standarmu?" di seberang sana Sasori tengah menikmati malamnya di _pool bar_.

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda Sasori. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan benar – benar mendapatkannya." kekeh Sai lagi. Kemudian bayangan Sakura dari kejauhan pun muncul di depan matanya. "Baiklah, dia sudah datang. Sampai nanti." Sai menutup panggilan internasionalnya, memandang Sakura yang semakin mendekat.

"Ayo pulang." Sakura melaluinya menuju parkiran mobil.

"Pulang? Hei, setidaknya aku ingin tahu Tokyo itu seperti apa. Kau tidak ingin menjadi _tour guide-_ ku untuk mengelilingi Tokyo?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku lelah Sai. Lagipula Tokyo itu luas. Tunggu, jika kau tidak tahu Tokyo, lalu sebenarnya kau berasal darimana?" Sakura membalikkan badannya. Sepertinya ia mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan Sai. Menyesuaikan diri? Ah yang benar saja.

"Aku berasal dari Kyoto." Sai mendekat, mempersempit jarak antara mereka. "Ayolah, kau masih memiliki banyak waktu libur bukan?"

"Huh, baiklah. Kali ini saja." pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk mengelilingi Tokyo. Padahal sebenarnya Sakura sudah sangat jenuh dengan Tokyo.

Dimulai dari Tokyo Disneyland, mereka bertemu oleh para _cosplayer_ tokoh dari WaltDisney, kemudian mengunjungi Kabuki-za _theatre_ yang tengah menampilkan drama kabuki. "Kau tau, aku tidak pernah bosan menonton kabuki sejak kecil." Sakura mulai lebih banyak bercerita. Lalu mereka berjalan melalui Hachiko _statue_. "Kau tau legenda Anjing Hachiko milik Profesor Ueno? Disinilah tempatnya." dan Sai pun terlihat antusias.

"Setelah ini kita kemana lagi?"

"Kita akan ke Ginza, aku ingin berbelanja beberapa mantel dan sepatu boot untuk musim dingin." Berbelanja. Semua wanita pasti suka berbelanja tak terkecuali seorang Haruno Sakura yang sangat stylish dan elegan. Ia mencoba beberapa mantel dan dress. Warna pastel sangat elegan maupun warna maroon dipadukan dengan warna silver yang membuatnya mewah dan terlihat anggun. Jiwa hedonis mulai menguasai Sakura. Pada akhirnya mereka pulang membawa cukup banyak bungkusan.

Berujung di malam hari di Tokyo Skytree. Disinilah mereka, di ketinggian 634 meter tengah memandang skyline kota Tokyo. Indah dan gemerlapan, terlihat ramai. Mereka bersebelahan. "Kau lebih banyak berbicara Sakura. Bisakah kau seperti ini dari kemarin?" tiba – tiba Sai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Uh? Begitukah?" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. Telinganya memanas.

Sakura mengalihkan atensinya pada ponselnya. Ia membuka beberapa postingan di sosial media. Seketika ia melebarkan matanya ketika matanya mendapati postingan mengenai.. "Gaara.." ya, Rei Gaara, cinta pertamanya. Ia melihat foto Gaara tengah memasangkan cincin platina pada jari manis pasangannya. "Ohh, keparat satu ini sudah ingin menikah ya." gumamnya, Sakura menekan tombol kembali dengan kasar dan mengunci ponselnya.

"Sai, ayo pulang. Aku lelah." tiba – tiba saja mood Sakura berubah drastis. Sai menatapnya bingung. Gadis ini cepat sekali berubah moodnya. Sai mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, perjalanan mereka hening tanpa adanya pembicaraan. Malam ini terasa lebih cepat. Sakura dan Sai telah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Pulanglah Sai, terima kasih." ucap Sakura pendek sembari memaksakan senyum.

"Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih." Sai membuka pintu mobil. "Kau tidak turun? Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sakura menutup kaca mobil dan menginjak gas penuh. Ia mengemudikan mobil menuju ke bar. Matanya memanas dan perlahan kristal bening cair jatuh, membuat bekas aliran dari pelupuk matanya hingga ke pipi. Tangannya meremas kemudi. "Shit! Bahkan aku lebih unggul daripada gadis dungu itu. Bisakah kau lihat Gaara?!"

* * *

.::.

* * *

Sakura membanting gelas kaca diatas meja bar. Sebotol wiski nyatanya tak cukup mengusir pikiran tentang Gaara di otaknya. Diatas meja masih ada 3 botol dan Sakura berniat menghabiskan semuanya.

"Hei gadis muda, kau terlalu banyak minum." suara baritone disebelahnya ternyata tak mampu mengalihkan penuh atensinya. Sakura tidak memperdulikan kata-kata pemuda aneh bersurai perak itu.

"Diamlah kau Kakashi tua. Aku hanya sedang ingin bahagia haha!" Sakura sudah ambruk diatas meja bar.

"Makin liar saja semenjak kau pindah dari Melbourne." Pria itu memutar bola matanya. Ya. Kakashi adalah tetangga depan rumah keluarga Sakura sewaktu di Melbourne dulu. Dia merupakan pengusaha properti sekelas internasional dan dating ke Jepang untuk pertemuan bisnis.

Braaaakkkk…..

Tiba – tiba pintu bar pun terbuka. "Sudah ku duga, anak ini merepotkan saja." gerutu pria pucat ini.

"Heiii! Kau ingin merusak pintu bar-ku!" si pemilik bar berteriak kea rah Sai.

"Tidak bung, aku hanya akan mengambil gadisku ini." Sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Sakura yang sudah dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Ohh, kau pacarnya ya? Selesaikan masalah itu dengan gadismu bung. Dia semakin liar semenjak kepindahannya ke Jepang." celetuk pria perak itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sai membawa gadis kacau itu keluar. Merepotkan saja mencari sakura ditengah malam tanpa kendaraan, ia tak bisa menyetir mobil. Jadi mau tak mau pun ia harus mencarinya jalan kaki.

Setibanya di rumah Sakura, Sai merebahkan badan Sakura diatas ranjang Sakura. Ketika hendak melepaskannya, tiba – tiba saja lengan Sakura menarik kerah tuxedo Sai dan otomatis mempersempit jarak antara mereka. "Tidak Gaara, jangan pergi. Jangan meninggalkanku." Pria baik mana yang tega meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sai menggeserkan badan Sakura dan mengambil tempat disebelahnya. Tatap matanya menyusuri setiap sudut wajah Sakura. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan gadis sepertimu. Tetapi tetap saja, tipeku seperti Hinata Hyuuga." gumam Sai sembari melirik jam beker di samping ranjang. Pukul dua pagi.

Tetiba saja Sai sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Sakura yang kini tengah memeluknya. "Tidaakkk tidakk. Jangan pergi." gumamnya. Sai kembali menatap gadis itu. Gadis malang yang sedang kacau ditinggal menikah oleh cinta pertamanya.

"Memang setampan apa Gaara itu?" gumam Sai.

"Setampan dirimu." Sai terkejut ketika Sakura sudah berada dihadapannya dan…

Chuuuuuupppppp….

Sakura menciumnya. Ciuman yang halus dan ringan secepat kupu – kupu. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu ambruk lagi diatas dada bidangnya. Pria itu terdiam seketika.

* * *

.::.

* * *

Tokyo pagi ini disiram oleh derasnya hujan. Gadis merah muda itu merenggangkan seluruh otot – ototnya hingga berbunyi. Langsung saja ia terkesiap ketika menyadari dirinya sudah berada diatas ranjang. Seingatnya, terakhir kemarin dirinya berada di bar milik Kabuto.

Lalu, secarik kertas diatas meja nakas menarik perhatiannya.

' _Kau kemarin mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri. Maps di smartphoneku menunjukkan bahwa keberadaanmu di bar Kabuto. Aku yang membawamu pulang. Berterimakasihlah kepadaku. Maaf, aku tidak mengganti bajumu. Aku bukan lelaki cabul. Satu lagi, hilangan kebiasaan mabukmu dan jangan sampai mencium orang sembarangan._ -Sai-'

" _Goddamn_ Sakura! Kau telah mencium pria aneh itu! Tidaaaaakkkkk!" rutuknya kencang – kencang sampai membangunkan burung tetangga.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

Author's Note :

AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fanfiction lanjutan The Sweetest Greeting ini terpublish... Setelah dua tahun lebih terhenti wkwkwkwkwkwk..

Well, aku lagi mood banget buat bikin FF multichapter ini walaupun di tengah kesibukan kuliah. Btw, quote Sai diatas ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Kalafina yang Heavenly Blue, karena artinya dalemmm bangettt :'(( Dan dengar - dengar sekarang lagi marak _plagiarism_ yaaa... Hmm, jadi tolong si aku harap para pembaca sekaligus penulis disini jangan memplagiat karya orang, karyaku maupun karya orang lain. _It's idea problem you know_. Well, dapet ide itu susah - susah gampang. Ada kalanya susah bangettt apalagi di tengah kesibukan dan ada kalanya gampang bangeetttt ketika hati ini lagi baper :(((

 _So_ intinya, **_don't plagiarize_! **

Oh iyaaa, aku merasa FFku ini agak kecepetan yaaa alurnya :((

Overall, susah banget si buat membangun mood untuk menulis FF ini. FF ini merupakan bentuk kekesalanku karena tidak direstui oleh ortu untuk sekolah di penerbangan jurusan ATC T_T jadi aku menuangkannya lewat si Sakura ini. Suatu tantangan tersendiri si buat ngambil latar dunia penerbangan. Tapi, aku lagi suka banget sama dunia penerbangan.

Aku lagi butuh banget jasa beta reader dan jasa pembuatan cover FF. Aku ga bisa edit cover :'( _Somebody help me pleasee..._

Okkk, mslah butuh jasa, mungkin adakah kalian yang mau membantuku tetapi maaf tidak ada honor heheeeee :p bisa PM yaaa...

Mind to Review my FF? See ya! ^^


End file.
